Yoshimori vs Gen: Who's Better?
by RyuseiStreamGirl
Summary: Yoshimori and Gen's race. Who will win? Yoshimori? Or Gen? There will be two endings. Enjoy! Sorry, story is better than summary. R
1. Chapter 1 Japanese

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY KEKKAISHI!!

Yoshimori vs. Gen

Chapter 1

"Grrrrrrr……."

"Sumimura ga okiteiruto omottara, zutto okorippanashi dayo."

"Oi Sumimura, nani wo sonnani okotteirun dayo?"

"Grrrrr…" Yoshimori ga tatta. "Aitsu to hanashite kuru." Yoshimori ga kurasu wo dete, tonari no kurasu e itta. "Oi, Shishio wa dokoda?"

"Shishio nara sakkimade itakedo…"

"Kuso! Doko ikiyagatta!?… Nnnn… Moshiya…"

Yoshimori ga itsumono nedoko ni itta.

"Yappari koko ni ita!"

"Nan no youda?"

"Omae, Yagyou no meirei de oretachi kekkaishi no hosayaku ni kitandaro?! Hosayaku nara hosayaku de sukoshi otonashiku shiro yo na!? Sorekara, ore no emono wo mou yokodori suru na!"

"Ore no houga hayai. Hayaku yaranakereba yatsura henge suru. Mendou na koto ni narumae ni taoshita houga ii. Crystal wo nozoku omaetachi, osoi. Tokuni omae."

/\ Kachin /\ "Osokute waruu gozanshita.Dakedona, chikara de wa ore no houga ueda!!"

" Heh. Doukana."

" Ooooo jousted! Konya de keri wo tsukete yaru!"

"Heh. Iidarou."

"Dotchi ga ooku eyelash wo taoseruka de shoubu da! Shinpan wa Tokine to Crystal. Konya 1:00 ni gakkou no mon de machiawase da!"

" Iize. Okureruna, noroma."

-----------------------------

"Haaa? Nani bakanakoto itterunoyo, Yoshimori?! Shikamo, Ayakashi wa zenbu hitori de yattsukeru kara nanimo shinakutemo ii!? sigh"

"Yoshimori, sukoshi kikenyo."

"Datte yo, Tokine, Crystal. Mou yatsu to yarutte icchimattanda…"

"Maaaaa! u Konya wa rakude ii wa! u"

"Nani ittendayo Madarao. _Omaega _Ayakashi wo mitsukeru. _Ore_ ga Mettsuru. Douda!!"

"Eeeeeeeeee! Nande yo? Yoshimori no ijiwaru!"

" Oi, Madarao. Shishio ni misete yarouze, dotchi ga ueka!"

"Uuunnnn ma…. Shouganaine…"

"Chyotto! Yoshimori, kiiteru!? Abunaku nattemo shiranaikara ne!"

" Uuu… Daijyoubu!"

Haaa… (sigh)

"O! Kitakita! Jyaa Tokine wa ore to ishyo ni kite orega taoshita Ayakashi no kazu wo kazoete kure. Crystal wa Shishio no wo."

"Oooooh! Yoshii ga sonna koto inundate!"

"Ore wa seisei doudou to yaritainga!" /\ 

"Ore wa kamawan. Tadashi, ore no speed ni tsuite koreruka?"

"Daijyoubu. Atashi nara Gen no speed ni oitsuite ikerukara."

"Sorejyaa…"

"Youi…"

"START!!"

----------------------

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 1 English

A/N: I just translated the Japanese version of this story into English. It may sound odd. And if you think there should be some changes

in the story please tell me. And also if you have any questions or comments please tell me, too!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KEKKAISHI!

Yoshimori vs. Gen

Chapter 1

"Grrrr….."

"I thought that Sumimura was awake, he's been angry."

"Hey, Sumimura, what are you so mad at?"

"Grrr…" Yoshimori stood up. "I'm going to talk to him!" Yoshimori went out of his classroom and went to the classroom next door. "Hey, where's Shishio?"

"Shishio was just here 'till few minutes ago…"

"Dang! Where did he go!?... Hmmmm…. Maybe…? Yoshimori went to his usual sleeping spot.

"There you are!"

"What is it?"

"Hey, you came here to assist, because of the order of Yagyou, right?! Stay more down like what the assist would do!? Plus, don't steal any of my prey anymore!"

"I'm much faster. If we don't destroy them fast, thrill transform. Before any trouble starts, we better destroy them. Besides, you guys, except for Crystal, are slow. Especially you."

"Well SORRY I'm slow. But, I'm stronger than you!"

"Heh, oh really."

"Oh sure! Tonight I'll finish the battle!"

"Fine"

"Whoever destroys the most Ayakashi wins! Judges will be Tokine and Crystal. Tonight at 1:00 I'll meet you at the front gate!"

"Fine. Don't be late, slowpoke."

-----------------

"Whaaaa? What are you saying, Yoshimori?! And even you're saying that you'll take care of all the Ayakashi by yourself!? sigh"

"Yoshimori, it's a little dangerous."

"But Tokine, Crystal. I already said I'm going to do it."

"Weeeeee! Tonight I don't have to do anything! )"

"What are you saying, Madarao. _YOU_ find the Ayakashi. _I_ destroy it. Ha!"

"Whaaaaaa! Why? Meany Yoshimori!"

"Hey Madarao, lets show Shishio who's better!"

"Ummmm… Fine…"

"Hey! Yoshimori, are you listening!? Even if you get in danger, we're not helping!"

"Umm… It's going to be OK!"

Sigh…

"Ha! He's here! OK, Tokine's going to come with me and count how many I destroy. Crystal, you go with Shishio."

"Hey, Yoshimori. The story's little different!"

"If we don't do this, one of us may lie!"

"Ooooh! Can't believe Yoshi said that!"

"I want to fight faire and square!"

"I don't care. But can you catch up to my speed?"

"It's fine. I can catch up to Gen's speed."

"Ready…"

"Set…"

"START!"

-----------------

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
